


Ayase and Nishikino

by Tingals



Series: Dr Are You Harasure? season 1 [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Afterlife, Death, Doctor Who AU, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Heaven, Kissing, kissing but not in a lovey dovy way, new characters to be added, overarching story plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tingals/pseuds/Tingals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This episode is based off the series 3 episode smith and Jones so enjoy</p><p>(side note: i have changed some of the small details to make more scene later on, and to make it easier to keep it consistent)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ayase and Nishikino part1

**Author's Note:**

> characters in this episode
> 
> The Doctor: Eli  
> Companion: Maki  
> companion’s friend: Honoka  
> Florence Finnegan(Plasmavore): suzu
> 
> at the end Nico Yazawa shows up but um i think you can guess who she is if you watch doctor who so yeah, if you don't you'll still be able to get the story-line
> 
> more characters to be added later on as more "episodes" are realised
> 
> also some characters will be from other animes but they will most likely be the one off villeins

so there it was just a typical day for maki Ayase as she walk through the crowded streets of london to the London Royal Hospital that her and her parents worked at. it took about 10 minutes to walk from her apartment to the hospital, suddenly a tall blond woman stepped out in front of here “like so” she said taking off her tie with a smile on her face, then walked off, “what a strange woman” maki said to herself and carried on.

 

she reached for the doors to enter the hospital but received a static shock from the handle, she shook her while making a “ffffffffthhhh”sound with her mouth, she then proceeded to enter the building and made her way to the A&E department and checked it. a few hours passed and maki was nearing her launch break but had to tend to one more patient before she could leave.

“mrs Shutou how are you doing today” Maki said in a chirpy tone. “much better today dear” said the sweet old lady.”i just need to take a few bloods and if your salt levels are back to normal we should be able to give you the all clear” “oww that's marvelous news, my grandsons will be so happy to hear that” she said with with a sweet grin on her face. “right then any thing you need now before i go mrs Shutou” “i told you to call me suzu, and no i'm good love, my grandsons will be bring me a few thing after even my bendy straw” she said with yet another grin.

 

Maki made her way to to the hospital analysis lab and dropped the bloods off “mrs Shutou 81 can you check to see what her blood levels are” she said with an enthusiastic smile on her face. she then promptly left and headed to the changing rooms but then decided on just getting something from the vending machines seeing how hard it was raining outside, as she sat on one of the chairs in the staff lounge when her phone went off. (Nico puri is so her ringtone) as maki looked at her phone a slight sigh escaped her mouth followed by a small smile “hay honks” she said with a chirpy tone “where are you said we would meet up at the noodle bar at launch”the girl on the other end of the phone exclaimed “yes Honoka if the weather was fine i said and look at it now” “what do you mean, its dry as a” Honoka said stopping abroptly. maki looked out the window confused at what her friend just said “thats weird” Honoka said with a confused tone “what is it” maki replied “well you know how in cartoon when you see a guy with a rain cloud above his head, um well that's kinda what the hospital looks like at the moment” Honoka explained “now you're just pulling my leg like oh my god that's so childish” maki said with a hint of sass in her voice and turning away from the window. “maki look at the rain” said one of the other members of staff “maki look at the rain” said Honoka “why is everyone obsessed with the all of a sudden” maki said as she looked at the people staring out the window.

 

“the rain is going up” exclaimed one of the members of staff “maki the rain is going up” said Honoka with a bit of fear in her voice “don’t be stupid the rain can't be going” maki said before being cut of by the sight that was before her, the rain was traveling up the window and back into the clouds. then maki covered her eyes a bright white light blinded her, the whole room started to shake causing everyone to drop to the ground, after a few second the shaking and the light stopped and the window was left black. “it's night, how is it night time” a nurse in the corner said “it can't be it's only lunch time” maki said as she pulled herself on to her feet as she looked out the window all she could see was stone and gravel “what!!” maki said skeptically “we’re on the moon, we’re on the bleeding moon”.

 

 


	2. Ayase and Nishikino part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i thought id change keep eli's catchphrase from love live and put in place of 10's
> 
> and thats all im saying

“no we can’t how is that possible” one of the nurses exclaimed “but you can’t deny it look out the window the earth's right there” maki says while leaving the room. she hastily makes her way down the corridor towards the closest ward on the floor, when she gets there she sees a few members trying to calm the children down.then it dawned on her the windows aren't air tight so why aren't they suffocating. she goes to open the window by is stopped by one of the ward nurses “what are you doing you’ll let out all the air” she said with panic in her voice “they're not exactly air tight are they if the air was going to get sucked out it would happened by now but it didn’t” maki said proudly at how smart she sounded.

“good point very good point” a mysterious voice with an enthusiastic tone said behind them. maki turned around to be greeted by the woman who had come up to her in the street and took off her tie. “but another question is how did we get here” said the mysterious woman “well one minute we where on earth then on the goddamn moon so like oh my god i don’t want to sound like people off the history channel but…..Aliens?” said maki with a bit of hesitance incase she sounded like a nutjob “well it’s not out the question but i think we should get a better look at this” said the mysterious woman “you mean like go outside, we might die” maki said with a smile “we might not” the mysterious woman said returning the smile. “there's a balcony just down the corridor” “HARASHO!” said the mysterious woman.

both maki and the mysterious woman got to the doors of the balcony and slowly opened them “well we’ve got air, that for sure” said the mysterious woman she walks out a bit on to the balcony and picks up a stone “let's see what we're up against” she said throwing the stone. then the stone hit something making a weird rippling sound accompanied by a light blue pulse that spread out in a dome shape around the building. “its an air bubble, so this is the only air we got” she said looking at maki “but who or what would do this” maki said with a hint of fear in her voice “by the way i'm the doctor nice to meet you” said the woman “i'm maki Nishikino just passed my exams last year but seriously who would do this” maki said just as the building started to shake both marki and the doctor looked up to see three cylindrical structures fly over the hospital “i think you might be able to ask them yourself” said the doctor as the cylindrical structures touched down in front of the hospital.

both maki and the doctor made their way down to the reception area, they stopped behind the banisters next to the stairs leading to the reception area. they looked over to see large humanoid creatures in full body black space suits.

one was holding a device to a man’s mouth while he tried pleading for his life, the creature then took the device stuck it in a port in the suit and pressed a button that made it sound like it was playing a recording of the man in reverse.”language assimilated, Earth English”said the creature taking off its helmet revealing a rhino head, “suspects will be cataloged” the creature said while holding another device the man’s face shining a blue light “species human” said the creature then proceeding to mark the man’s hand after which the other creatures procced to do the same to another person.”jadoon” said the doctor “ja what did you say” maki replied with a puzzled look on her face “jadoon they’re basically intergalactic thugs hired by the shadow proclamation and they are basicly intergalactic police. and by what rhino boy said they are looking for something not human witch bad news for me” said the doctor “you got to be having a laugh” said maki as she turned her head to she the doctor's face with a serious look on it.”okay so is it you they’re looking for”exclaimed maki “no they’re looking for another alien probably a shape changer by the sounds of things since they are cataloging people, thing is if they don’t find it they’ll condemn this entire hospital for harboring a fugitive which means ” the doctor explained “we need to find it and show the jadoon” said maki “exactly” said the doctor as she smiled with a “HARASHO!”

 


	3. Ayase and Nishikino part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so the doctor (eli) and maki trapped on the moon with a platoon of jadoon looking for a shap changing criminal this is starting to get interesting

and after maki uttered those word her and the doctor got up and started running. “we need to get to a computer and check the files for any odd patient records” exclaimed the doctor “next corridor on the right first door on the left ” said maki with a slight breathless tone to her voice. both continued down the corridor and followed the directions that maki had said prier

they both entered the room and located a computer in the far end of the room the doctor immediately pulling out a silver utensil from her pocket and holding it up to the screen, a blue light started to shine out of the end of it while making a noise,making windows pop up on the scree. “whats is that and why dose it make that noise”said maki puzzled by the devise “sonic screwdriver” explained the doctor “and im guessing you have a laser spanner as well” maki said mockingly “did have but the empress of a-rise stole it from me” explained the doctor.  


“no no no no aaahhhh” exclaimed the doctor “what, what is it, whats happened” maki said with concern “see the judoon are thick they've wiped the record” explained the doctor “see if you can find the backups ill go ask the ward nurse” maki added

* * *

ward nurse's office (this will be in a scriped format because its mostly dialog)

   


ward nurse: i'm sorry Mrs but we are kinda busy at the moment.

suzu: oh yes dear i can see that but i need something and it is urgent.

ward nurse: and what would that be.

suzu: blood my dear.

ward nurse : why would that be Mrs.

suzu: well with the judoon scanning for non humans i need to appear human.

*two figures dressed in motorbike jackets and helmets enter the room.*

ward nurse: what do you mean appear human.

*the two figures approach the ward nurse and hold him in position. *

suzu: and to be more specific your blood.

*suzu reaches in to her bag*

suzu: look i even brought a little straw.

* * *

maki made her way down the corridor to the ward nurses office  and entered the room only to be meet by two figures in bike suits and wearing a helmet each she looked to the desk and gasped to see the ward nurse laying on the flood with suzu the woman that maki saw to earlier crocheted down by the ward nurses neck, holding what looked like a straw to it. the moment maki put two and two togeger she exited the room then proceeded to run back to the doctor after hearing Suzu yell “KILL HER” 

As maki made her way around the corner she was stopped by a pair of hands and meet with a “wooh maki” she looked up to see it was the doctor “i found her” maki exclaimed “what? that was quick” said the doctor a bit sceptical “yeah and now her darling sons are after me" just as she said that one of the the figures in the motorbike helmets came through the door at the end of the corridor. with that the doctor and maki started to run with the doctor leading the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this chapter being so sort but i thought the next bit shoud have all the smarty pants stuff and i cant wright that stuff at 5 in the morning sorry
> 
> but i hope your enjoying so far


	4. Ayase and Nishikino part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "so were on the moon with a platoon of jadoon and besides that we also have a blood sucking penchener who is actually a shape changing alien" marki exclamed
> 
> "basically yeah" said the doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the chapters being so sort i really cant help it because I end them where i feel would make most scene so sorry about that. also sorry about any of the grammar mistakes i missed

both the doctor and maki ran down the corridor "where's the x-ray department" yelled the doctor "past the next set of door to your left" maki directed, both picking up speed after they knew where they where going. maki stops before going is as the doctor has stopped by the double doors "come on he's going the catch up" cried maki "that's kinda the point, just go in there and set all the dials to 12 and all the sliders to max" explained the doctor, and with out hesitation maki bolted through the doors and straight to the control panel behind the glass quickly doing as the doctor had told her and putting the dials to 12 and sliders to max.

Just as she had finished the doctor came rushing in and straight to the x-ray machine hanging from the wall and inserting the sonic screwdriver in to it "when i say push the red button" explained the doctor "they're all red!" shouted maki "the big red one" and just as the doctor finished that sentence the bike helmet figure came through the door "NOW!" shouted the doctor, maki did so with out hesitation all that could be heard was a loud popping noise along with the buzz of the sonic.

"okay thats enough" yield the doctor and with maki pressing the emergency kill button on the console, the popping sound stopped and the figure dropped to the ground "you killed him!" exclaimed maki "nah he was never alive to begin with" explained the doctor "and its safe to come out iv adsorbed all the radiation i just have to.... ow ow ow " said the doctor with a painful expression on her face "ow ow ow ow ow.... just got....to.....ooooooowwwwww... get to one spot" she continued starting to lift and shake her foot "ooooooooooowwww...... it in my toe just got to.. out out out out.... into my shoe....ow ow ow."the doctor exclaims flicking her foot and immediately taking off her said shoe and throwing it in a bio hazards bin. "you are completely mad like ow my god" said maki "yeah i would look a bit daft walking around with only one shoe on"exclaimed the doctor proceeding to take off her other shoe and throwing it in the same bin "there we go bare footed on the moon" said the doctor with grin on her face

"so we're on the moon with a platoon of jadoon and besides that we also have a blood sucking penchener who is actually a shape changing alien" marki exclamed "basically yeah" said the doctor "any why we need pay our little blood sucking friend a call" continued the doctor.


	5. Ayase and Nishikino part 6

"she's gone!, i swear she was here" exclaimed maki but  let out a huge gasp when she saw the ward nurse on the floor "is he, is he dead?"asked maki in a hushed tone. the doctor processed to kneel down next to the body and putting a finger on the neck "no pulse, i don't even think there is any blood to pump about at this point" explained the doctor

"that's it she wasn't drinking his blood she was assimilating it, she gets scanned by the jadoon she'll appear human and the hospital will be accused of harbouring a fugitive" The doctor said with an out burst "and they'll condemn everyone in it to exaction with means we have to find her and show the jadoon" continued the doctor and starting to get up

maki still by the body put two fingers on the ward nurse's eye lids and closed them, then proceeded to get up "so then where could we find her now"maki asked "don't know there's lords of equipment she could use as a weapon but with current day technology i would say an MRI would be most dever-stating" with that both of them started running down the corridor "how do we get there from here" exhaled the doctor "its just to the end of this floor then a left" explained maki.

just as maki said that the doors behind them shot wide opan and a group of jadoon started marching down the corridor, the doctor stopped and looked at maki "you'll have to hold them off" said the doctor "what? how am i mean't to do that?" maki exclaimed "im sorry but this means nothing okay nothing" said the doctor "but-" maki said before being cut off by the doctor quickly pressing her lips into maki's and pulling her head in to a kiss then letting go and running down the corridor 

maki opened her eyes and exclaimed "That was nothing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this part being so short but i felt that bit was perfect to end on also im not shipping maki and eli okay so you people who ship eli with a certain someone *wink wink* will not be dissapointed


	6. Ayase and Nishikino part 6

maki stood in the corridor still dazed by what the doctor had just done, she knew that she had a reason for doing she had to have had one but what was it. the imprint still lingered on her lips even seconds after the doctor had left her there. maki is snapped out of here daze when she remembers the group of jadoon behind her   
"i know who your looking for she's a patient.... she calls her self susu" maki exclaimed as one of the jadoon comes up to her pointing a scanner at her "category........... human" the jadoon says before the scanner starts making a low frequency buzzing "wait trace element, non human, conformation required!"

three other jadoon close in an scan maki and get the same result "um what's going on" maki said worried of what could happen "here, take this" said the first jadoon "and this is" maki asked as the jadoon passed what seemed like a peace of thing plastic "compensation"

"she's down this way" maki tells the jadoon and directs them to MRI

* * *

 

the doctor runs in to the room confronted by an MRI machine charging for an EMP wave "there are rhino things in suits" the doctor exhales playing dumb "and we're on the moon we're on the god damn moon" she says looking at the woman messing with the controls of the MRI "and did I mention the rhinos" the doctor finishes still playing the idiot towards the blue hair elderly woman in front of her "Ohoho well my dear what brings you up here" said the shape changer known as susu "well you know running down a corridor and you hear a loud zapping noise and think 'what the hell' you know" the doctor continues with her dumb act "well its doing that because little old me expand the parameters of the electromagnetic field emission range Ohohoho"she says smiling back to the doctor

"you humans have now idea how dangerous your medical equipment can be its pathetic, its like you want your brain steams fried or something" she says again with a laugh behind her voice "so that why the jadoon are increesing there search" explains the doctor "they're what?" susu says surprised "oh um chef rhino boy said no sign of non human must increase scans to level 2" the doctor continued "then ill have to asimulate again" susu says in a hurried tone waling over to her back "slab hold her!" then out of the corner came one of the figures dressed in leavers and a bike helmet

"see I even brought a strew" susu explained with a grin on her face

* * *

 

maki bursts in to the room followed by the jadoon, her eyes are drawn to the body of the doctor on the floor which at this point is lifeless and pale. one of the jadoon pulls out a scanner and points it to the body "non human deceased cause of, death blood loss" explains the jadoon "don't you see it was her she drank her blood , wait you drank her blood, the doctors blood" just as it hit her she pulled the scanner out of the jadoon's hand, presses the button and points it at the woman "well iv been scanned I'm human" she says putting on a fake old woman voice.

the scanner turns red and emits a low frequency buzz "ha see category non human" maki says triumphantly "confirm scan full analysis" all the jadoon point they're scanners at her at the same time, and all the scanners make the low frequency buzz at the same time confirming the result "charge assassination of the garldorian princess charge execution" says one of the jadoon "well you'll all burn with me, burn in heeeeeeeeeeeell" she screams as the jadoon fire there're guns disintegrating her completely "case closed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last part of the episode coming soon we'll be getting a bit of the series arc too so look forward to that


	7. Ayase and Nishikino part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final part i hope you enjoy.  
> yeah im not good at wrighting summarys  
> also iv changed it to being in London rather then japan because it'll make more seance for future "episodes"

"right now what what do we do about that thing" maki exclaimed and pointed to the malfunctioning MRI scanner "because it's not meant to do that" she continued, one of the judoon walked over and scanned the machine "magnetic pulse building, estimation, 5 earth minutes till detonation" explained the judoon "well do something then stop it" pleaded the redhead "out of jurisdiction" the Judoon paused and pulled a device from its belt and pushing a button "all forces retreat the premises immediately" then the judoon turned around with the rest of the Judoon and walked out the room.

 

“You can’t just leave like oh my god like seriously you're  cowards, All of you are cowards!” shouted maki as the judoon left “comment noted” said one of the judoon at the back, and just like that the judoon where gone, “DOCTOR!!,” shouted maki and she remembered that the doctor laid dead on the floor “doctor come one you can’t be dead just come get up please get up” the red head pleaded and cheeked the blonds pulse, “faint but still a beat” she said to herself putting her hands over the doctor's chest right over her heart doing 4 compressions then proceeding to give mouth to mouth and returning to do comparisons, repeating the same a few times till she become out of breath and with one last breath gave one last mouth to mouth before the doctor shoot up gasping for breath “ahhhhhhh forgot to mention the whole two hearts” she exclaimed out of breath, “the MRI, she’s done something to the MRI” said maki collapsed on the floor next to where the doctor was just moments ago.

 

As the doctor reached into her pocket she remembered she burnt out her sonic earler in the x-ray “ugh no sonic” said the blonde woman while she propped herself up on the control console to check to see the various dials and switches “right um. Which switch which switch” she exhales with a grunt “the one time i really need to knock something off quickly and my sonics fried” she said to herself as she reached for one of the buttons “here goes nothing” she grunted once again as she slammed the button.

 

The MRI switched and the blue glow faded, the doctor walked over to maki and picked up the unconscious girl in her arm and started walking out the door, she stopped by a window as the judoon’s ships started to take off from the moon's surface “come on come come on, put back come just take us back” a few seconds of silence passed before a drop landed on the window followed by another and then another “it's raining maki, its rain on the moon” the blonde pointed out just as droplets started to rise up the glass which was followed by an intense white light and tremors in the building

* * *

Maki wakes to a paramedic shining a light in her eye “miss nishikino can you hear me” said a gentle but un-former voice “miss Nishikino do you think you can sit up for me please” continued the stranger, maki complied and for a second felt confused, the last she remembered she was leaning over the doctor giving her, mouth to mouth. “Where’s the doctor, tall blonde hair blue eyes, you must have seen her” asked maki still in a daze from the lack of oxygen “she left just as i got here i'm sorry, but for now we have to go over a few things to make sure you're okay” said the female paramedic.

* * *

 

“Oh come on maki you need to tell me everything they said you went to the moon and that there where rhinos in spacesuits and everything” said the hyper active voice on the phone “look honks i'll explain everything tomorrow okay i just need to get home oka” maki was cut off as her eyes caught the glimpse of a figure with blonde hair “ill call you back later okay honks i need to sort something out” explained the redhead before hanging up, locking her phone and putting in her pocket and walking over to the familiar person “so you you didn't stick around long then did you” maki said jokingly “well you know i needed to get to work on this” said the blonde woman as she pulled out a tool that looked exactly the same as the one from before “just need to charge it up and it's good to go” said the blonde woman as she tossed the sonic in the air and caught it again “and of cause i need to run it in, test it out and all that, but i was wondering” the blonde stopped and waited for a response “wondering what doctor” asked the redhead “well the thing is this box can go anywhere, and it can travel in time ” explained the blond “prove it”exclaimed the redhead with a bit of scepticism “okay” said the blonde and went in the the box labeled “police public call box” and closed the door behind her, with in a few seconds there was a slight draft that began to pick up and the box started to vanish accompanied by what could be described as one of the most beautiful sounds in the world, and just like that it was gone.

 

Maki not believing her eye reached out to see if it was still there but just as she did the sound came back and the box started to reappear just as quickly as it had left, then when when the noise stopped out stepped the doctor with her tie undone “oh my god it was you, if that was you why didn't you just tell me not to go into work” asked the redhead “crossing in to established timelines is extremly forbidden, except for cheep tricks” explained the blonde.

 

“So then what do you say” asked the blonde “to what” the redhead asked confused at the question “anywhere in time and space, anything that has ever happened or ever will” the blonde paused “where do you wanna start” the doctor finished with a smile on her face. “You want me to come with you?” the redhead asked as she was a bit suprised. “Of cause i do why wouldn't i, you showed you can deal with aliens, so came with me and see the wonders of the universe and all that time has to offer” said the doctor as she opened the door to the box

 

Without hesitation maki jolted towards the door and was thrown back at what she saw “it’s, it’s. IT’s BIGGER ON THE INSIDE” said the redhead as she looked around the large room that appeared to be made of metal “she’s called the TARDIS it's stands for TIME AND RELATIVE DIMENSION IN SPACE” explained the doctor as she walking over to the console closing the door behind her ”so then maki welcome aboard” said the doctor with a smile and releasing the “handbrake” causing the room to shake.


	8. epiloge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just the set up for the over all serise plot(yes im doing a over arcing story in my first fic because i'm a mad man.............in box...............maybe a blue one )

Nurse: It was weird because i was being pinned down in my office and next thing i know i'm here, thing is I thought she was actually going to kill me ha funny that right

Administrator: well the thing is you actually did die i'm afraid, but don't worry you got here in one peace fortanatley

Nurse: what you mean i'm dead, how can i be dead, i'm alive i mean

the panicked nurse put two of his fingers on his wrist to cheek his pulse but finds nothing

Nurse:How can i be talking if i'm dead, and where am i?

????: The promise land, heaven, the never spheare i could go on but, this is whats next for you my friend

the owner of the mystery voice made their self known, and was revealed to be a girl who looked to be 12, short with her black hair put into two pigtales at the back of her head and dressed in a red over coat that made her look like a Victorian governess  

????: welcome I'm Nico and this.

nico said with a grin plastered on her face.

Nico: this is paradise 

after saying that the walls of the office they where in faded to reveal a magnificent garden

Nico: Nico Nico neeeeeee!

she says while holding her hands level with her forehead and putting her fingers in the same formation as if she where doing a shadow puppet of a dog with both of them and a huge smile on her face

Administrator: yeah she dose that, alot

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i planned how im going to be structuring this series now
> 
> each episode will consist of a main story which will be no more then 10 chapters each (but the chapters wont be that long) if they are i will split the episode into a two parter
> 
> after each episode ill probably have a part of the overarching story but i might not have one for every episode
> 
> finally ill have a work called "next time" which will be a little sneak peek of the next episode
> 
> i hope you enjoy, i'm having a blast doing this and i really want to do more of these, if you have any ideas for an episode

**Author's Note:**

> remember this is the only one episode of one series so subscribe to keep up to date


End file.
